This invention relates to an apparatus for checking and measuring the parameters of injection- or infusion-type pumps, in particular, for measuring delivery rate, delivery pressure, delivery amount and shut-off pressure. These parameters must be checked in all injection- and infusion-type pumps at regular intervals because health and life of a patient might depend on the correct value of these parameters.
So far, the delivery rate of an injection-type pump has been determined indirectly through a displacement measurement of the advancing syringe-type piston. It is known that to this end a mechanical dial gauge is clamped within the syringe receiving cavity of the injection-type pump and that the injection-type pump is operated by means of a timer for a specific period of time. After the end of this period the distance covered by the syringe-type piston, which has been advanced by a threaded spindle of the injection-type pump, is read on the dial gauge. This displacement measurement has the disadvantage that a precise reading of the measured values and strict observance of the selected time interval are difficult to carry out. As a result, the delivery rate of the injection-type pump cannot be determined in a reliable way and with the necessary preciseness. Moreover, this indirect measurement of the delivery rate is very troublesome and time-consuming.